


Complete

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Barton Feels, Comfort, Established Relationship, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5617978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Complete

Clint had always felt incomplete.  
Even when working for Shield.  
Be knew he needed someone with,  
Whom he could spend the rest of his life.  
But no one seemed to catch his eye.  
Then he met someone.  
Dr Bruce Banner.  
The doctor was shy but had bouts of good humour.  
Clint and him just clicked.  
Their tentative friendship slowly,  
But steadily evolved into more.


End file.
